Musicae Amore
by NBBforever
Summary: Far far away in the kingsom of Musicae Amore, princes Nat and alex lived. The two boys would sneek out to go see there friends. But one day, they are taught what the meaning of their kingdom ment. Summary sucks but I swear it's really great.
1. Chapter 1

Nat's POV

I walked out of the bathroom straight into my little brother, alex.

"Morning Nat." he said.

"morning Alex." I said.

i went to my room and Alex went to the bathroom. Since we were kids, we had to share a bathroom. I put on my clothes; a white shirt, and blue jeans.

today I was going into town so I needed to look like a normal teen. I messed my hair around and put on some sneakers.

when Alex walked back in, he was already dressed. He was wearing gym shorts, a basketball jersey, socks tied around his ankles, and a doe-rag.

"we have to make sure dad doesn't see us, of else we're in big trouble." I said. We climbed out of the window and outside sited our best friends; Thomas, David, Joey, Qaasim, Cooper and Alex's friends, Juanita.

"hey guys," I said.

"someone knows how to dress like a normal kid." Cooper said.

"Nat, Juanita's gonna teach me some skateboarding tricks So I'll be at the skatepark."

"okay, just be at David's by three." I said. He waved me off, took his skateboard out from it's hiding place and ran off with Juanita.

Me and the guys headed over to the mall to meet up with Rosalina.

"do we have to go now," she complained.

"yes. We spent three hours looking for you, now come on." We dragged her to David's house where Alex and Juanita were sitting on the porch.

we went inside and into the music room.

we recorded a song that I wrote. When we finished, I got a text from Kristina.

BronxBaby: nat come home now!

TheGirlMagnet: why? What'd you do this time.

BronxBaby: your busted. They pressured me into telling your whereabouts.

TheGirlMagnet: ugh

RedWhite&BlueRebel: go to a private chat!

SkatingChic: please!

TheGirlMagnet: stay out of this, al!

BronxBaby: you too Juanita.

me and Alex went back and Kristina took us to the gathering hall. Sitting around the table was the king who was our dad, and the representative, Mr. Collin.

"let's get down to business, then worry about what you two are wearing." My dad said.

"do you know that Musicae Amore is Latin for-" Mr. Collin began.

"Love of Music." Me and Alex said, very monotoned.

"Now, the music part, we must work on because you both have no talent." Mr. Collin said.

"we do to have talent!" Alex said.

"you just never listen when we have something to say!" I added.

"Well then, tell us." my dad said.

"the day before mom died, she wrote a song, but with no lyrics. She told me and Alex to work on them. we were in a flunk. Then after she died, we had lyrics and a song." I said.

"that's why we snuck out. We went to go record it with David, Thomas, Qaasim and Rosalina." Alex added.

"let's hear it." My father said. I put the flash drive into the computer on the other side of the room and played it.

when it finished, my dad continued. "one we shall focus on the other matter." He said.

"you two must have a promised lover by the age of twelve." Mr. Collin said.

"What!" Me and Alex both screamed. "Why'd you say what?" he asked me.

"because I turn twelve next month. why'd you say what?" I asked.

"because girls have cooties." Alex complained.

"didn't seem you cared since you always hang out with Juanita." I said.

"well you love Rosalina." He said.

"so what if I do! She's thirteen. It's not like she loves me back." I yelled.

"Well if you just tell her then maybe she'd tell you if she likes you." He yelled.

"how could she not know the I love her!?" I yelled louder than necessary.

"she does now." Alex said.

I looked back at the door and there stood Rosalina.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalina's POV

my mom was Nat's caretaker so that meant I was at the castle alot. I was wondering around looking for Nat and Alex when I ran into kristina. Her mom is alex's caretaker.

"Kristina, where are Nat and Alex?" I asked her.

"Gathering Hall." Kristina said.

"okay, thanks." I walked over to the gathering hall. When I was a few feet away, I heard alex.

"well you love Rosalina." He said.

"so what if I do! She's thirteen. It's not like she loves me back." nat yelled.

"Well if you just tell her then maybe she'd tell you if she likes you." alex yelled.

i got closer and stood by the door.

"how could she not know the I love her!?" Nat yelled.

"she does now." Alex said.

Nat turned around and looked at me, his expression softening.

"he-hey," he stammered out.

"hi." I said.

I couldn't believe it! Nat loved me! It was everything I dreamed of.

i guess I must have zoned out for a few minutes cause when I was brought back to reality, everyone in the room was staring at me.

"I'll be going." I said as I turned around to leave. Once I was far enough, I let out a swueal of joy.

Nat's POV

i could not believe the only thing I could say was hey. After she left, my dad continued.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Nat." He said.

"what did I do this time?" I asked, upset.

"you left the castle without protection and left alex in the hands of a stranger." He said.

"Juanita is not a stranger!" Alex protested.

"and you went against orders and put on this disgrace of clothing." He said. "Get that thing off your head." He said, pointing at Alex's doe rag.

"No!" Alex screamed. a guard came in and removed the doe rag.

"stop!" Alex screamed, but the guard threw it into the fireplace.

"that was one of only two mom gave to me before she died!" Alex screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"son , calm-" my dad began.

"No. Don't call me your son. The only thing you care about is how we relecy off of you! You never care about either of us! When mom died, you said to get over our selves!" Alex screamed.

"Alex, I didn't-"

"yes you did! How could I get i get over myself? I was only two! I barely knew her! I try everyday to remeber, dad, but here you are with a clear picture of her in you mind!" Alex yelled.

"Nat, calm your brother down instead of sitting there like a statue." My father commanded.

"no. All you've been doing is telling me what I have to do by what age. And you didn't even care when mom died! Alex only got two things from mom, and you destroyed one!"

"Nat, Alex, calm-"

"stop telling us to calm down!" I yelled.

"I never talking to you again," he said plainly and left the room. I followed him.

i went to Alex's room and sat next him on the bed.

"Hey buddy," I said in a soothing voice.

"I'm joy you bu- oh, it's you nat. Sorry. You sounding like dad." He said, lifting his head up from the pillow.

"Mom only gave me four presents and I'll gladly give you one." I said.

What are they?"

"a keyboard, a song notebook, a doe rag that looks just like yours, and a hamburger."

aldx looked at me confused. "A hamburger?"

"yah. It didn't last long."

"can I have to doe rag?" Alex asked.

"I never wore it." I left and came back with a doe rag.

"thanks nat." Alex said and put the doe rag on.

"no problem. Now, I think we need to turn that frown upside down." I said.

"nothing can make me happy right now." Alex said.

"No even this?" I asked.

I put one arm around his back and the other at the bend in his knees and lifted him up. Then, I turned him upside down.

By now, he was laughing. I put him back on his bed.

"your a really good big brother," Alex said.

"that's my job," I said and ruffled his curls.

"stop," Alex said, laughing.

"no." I said, and started tickling him. He was laughing harder.

"you are a great brother," someone said from the hallway.

Me and Alex looked over and saw Rosalina and Kristina.

"don't just stand there, help me take him down," Alex called to them.

they came over and pulled alex away.

"no! Don't side with him." I said.

"or what?" Rosalina asked.

"or I'll do this," I said. I moved fm tickling Alex to tickling her.


	3. Chapter 3

Nat's POV

for some reason, my father called a town meeting. Me, Alex, him, and Mr. Collin would stand on the terrace and listen to announcements to the town.

Mr. Collin was outside first.

"People of Musicae Amore, please welcome Prince Alexander of Musicae Amore." Alex walked out.

He was forced to change into dress pants, a white button down shirt, and sneakers.

"Prince Nathaniel of Musicae Amore." I walked out. They forced me into what Alex was wearing.

"and King Micheal of Musicae Amore." My dad walked out.

"people of Musicae Amore, it has come across my mind that certain people have a different opinion of safety." He looked over at me and Alex.

"mr. Collin and I have decided that no outsiders are aloud in the castle unless they work here. If any outsiders are found they will be executed. Also, no one is to leave without permission."

"WHAT?!" me and alex screamed.

"Boys, this is for you safety." He said.

"Our safety? You don't even know anything about us! We take care of ourselves all the time! You don't even know our middle names!" I yelled at him.

"I hate you! All you ever do for me is cause me misery!" Alex screamed at him.

me and and alex turned around and went to my room.

when we got there, my text alert went off.

PinkyTheGirlyGirl: are u okay Nat?

TheGirlMagnet: no.

PinkyTheGirlyGirl: is Alex?

TheGirlMagnet: no.

PinkyTheGirlyGirl: what did he mean by cause him misery?

TheGirlMagnet: he burned one of the only presents mom gave him. The other was his skateboard.

PinkyTheGirlyGirl: why would he do that!?

TheGirlMagnet: you ask a lot of questions, rosie

PinkyTheGirlyGirl: I just want info. By the way what is you middle name? Martin? Melvin? O! It's Clyde!

TheGirlMagnet: Clyde!

RedWhite&BlueRebel: mine's Draper, my mom's last name.

DredsDontLie: mine is Asani.

TheGirlMagnet: nobody asked, Qaasim.

4Eyes: mine is Julian

TheGirlMagnet: David!

BronxBaby: I was taking a nap. And mine is Mariah.

TheGirlMagnet: Oh my god.

SkatingChic: Nat, your middle name'd Clyde?

TheGirlMagnet: your so lost Juanita. It's Marvin.

SkatingChic: g2g. My mom's in labor.

PinkyTheGirlyGirl: tmi.

me and Alex's dad came in.

TheGirlMagnet: g2g. My dad came in.

"boys, I'm doing this for your safety." He said. We both just looked at him.

"Now, when I was around your age, I went on a spiritual encounter. What that means is that in order to one day take over, you must go in secret into town for a month. No guards." He said.

me and Alex got up and packed our suitcases.

"Rules: no one can know you're the princes. You can't act royal at all. and have fun." He said. i changed into a blue short with khakis and brown sneakers.

alex changed into a white tee shirt with white shorts and red sneakers and a doe rag.

"Nat, tell dad that I have more than one doe rag." Alex said.

a guard came and escorted us to the back door.

we stood in the garden for a few minutes before texting our friends that we were on our way.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex's POV

i was practicing skateboarding moves while I waited for them to come back from school. Juanita, Thomas, and qaasim came.

"where's Nat and Rosalina?" Qaasim asked.

"Hanging out at the mall." I answered. "Where's David, Cooper, and Josh?"

"detention." Thomas said. After a few more hours, I went to Juanita's for dinner.

"thank you for having me, Mr. and Mrs. Mendez." I said.

"no problem alex." Mrs. Mendez said. My phone started ringing.

_hello? _

_Hey alex._

_Nat! Why are you calling me? _

_I'm wondering where are you._

_I'm at dinner with the Mendez's._

_okay. Se you later._

_bye._

...

about three weeks later...

Me and Rosalina were walking. "What'd you get Nat for his birthday?" I asked her.

"None of your business." She said.

"Please tell me?" I asked.

"You'll have to catch me!" Rosalina said and sprinted away. I sprinted after her and was on her heals when I saw a car.

the driver was obviously drunk so I did what I had to do. I grabbed the back of rosalina's dress.

i almost fell so I grabbed her leg and yanked her to the side. I tumbled to the ground.

Rosalina screamed as her body went crashing to the ground. Her head banged against the ground as the car drove over where she was about to cross.

i crawled over to Rosalina. "Call Nat." She sobbed.

"Okay." I said. I took out my cell and put on Nat's speed dial.

_Hey Al._

_Nat? _

_What's up?_

_Car. Rosalina. Almost. Hit. Need. _

_Take a moment to breathe._

_... A car almost hit Rosalina but I pulled her to the ground and she needs you. NOW! _

_Okay. Where are you guys? _

_At the corner of Grabber Ave. and Flangan Rd._

_bye. See you soon._

i moved the phone from my ear and it was covered in blood.

"Alex, your hair." Rosalina said.

"I don't judge how your hair looks." I joked. I know Rosalina loves a joke.

"What'd Nat say?" She asked.

"He's on his way." I said. Her eyes closed half way.

"No. Rosalina, you have to stay awake. Don't close your eyes." I said.

"I'm just gonna rest for a while till Nat comes." She said. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid that your eyes are gonna close and never open." I said, tearing up. "Just like mom."

"Don't worry alex." She said. She grabbed my hand. A little girl skipped by. She turned around.

"do you two need help?" She asked. "I know I'm not supposed to talk to strangers but you heads are bleeding and your lying on the floor."

I looked over at her. "Yes. My brother, Prince Nathaniel, he's on his way. I need you to call an ambulance." I said.

"wait. Are you a Prince Alexander?" she asked. I nodded. "Okay. I'll call them." She took out her cellphone and call an ambulance.

"they said for you to sit up." The little girl said. I helped Rosalina sit against a street lamp and I sat next to her.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Magdiline. But everyone calls me Maggie." The little girl said.

"hey Maggie. My name is Alexander, but my friends call me alex. And my dad." I said.

"am I your friend?" She asked. She looked over us. "Is that your brother?"

"most likely. He's tall, kinda geeky, brown eyes, runs kind of funny?" I asked.

"I guess that's him then." Maggie said.

"Na-Nat's coming?" Rosalina asked.

"Yah. Rosalina, this is Maggie. Maggie, this is Nat's girlfriend, rosalina." I said.

Nat ran over to us. "Alex! Rosalina!" He said, kneeling next to us.

"Hey nat. What up?" I said with a smile. He knock his fist against the sidewalk.

"sold steel." He whispered. "Did someone call the ambulance?" He asked.

"yah. Maggie did." Rosalina said.

"Okay. Alex, you want me to call dad?" He asked. I nodded.

"it's Prince Nathaniel." Maggie whispered. Nat whipped his head around.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"That's Maggie. For some reason, she's the only person that goes outside at this time." I said. At that moment, two ambulances pulled up. six men came out with two stretchers.

they put me on one and Rosalina on the other. They put Rosalina in one and me in the other. Maggie got in the one with Rosalina and nat got in mine.

the last thing I remeber was a paramedic putting a mask on my face.

* * *

**sorry I haven't updated in a week or so. I was on vacations**


	5. Chapter 5

Alex's POV

i woke up with the worst headache. My nose hurt, my eyes were dry and for some reason my mouth tasted like salt. I rubbed my eyes and realized that it wasn't just a dream. I wasn't in the castle. I was in a hospital. Nat was sleeping on the couch.

i took one of my pillows and threw it at him. He twitched a little before opening his eyes.

"hey alex." He said softly. I opened my mouth to say something but my voice wasn't there.

"Oh. Don't try talking. You haven't talking in a few weeks. Yes, my birthday pasted, but I didn't have a party without my two favorite people." Nat said. Maggie walked in.

"hi alex." She said. I waved. "I'm gonna go check on rosalina." Nat said and left, leaving me and Maggie alone.

"you probably want water." Maggie said. She gave me a glass of water and I gulped it down.

"so tell me what happened?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"well, you and Allie got kidnapped in the ambulance, Nat was knocked out protecting you guys and I'm only seven so I didn't stand a chance. They found you guys unconscious at the abandoned warehouse. You had four broken ribs, and he gave you a lot of unprescribed drugs so you had liver damage. so then they brought you here and you've been here for a few weeks." She said.

"did they happen to put salt in my mouth?" I asked.

"no, they just numbed your toungue." maggie said.

"how's rosalina doing?" I asked.

"She woke up last night and pressed the pain button because she had lower stomach pains. But, they told her that they had put a tube there so it would hurt for a while and they gave her pain killers." Maggie said.

"how come I don't have any tummy pains?" I asked in a babyish way.

"it's in you neck cause you also had appendicitis so they didn't want you to hurt in to many places." She said.

"how long ago was Nat'a birthday?" I asked.

"two weeks."

...

no one's POV

and so, like all fray tales, they lived happily ever after (even though I didnt get to into detail)


End file.
